


A story

by bagumbo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, OC, Warnings May Change, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagumbo/pseuds/bagumbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been in my head time to write it down. So yeah um yeah (basically this is going to be a bunch of random excerpts for a case of about 4 or 5 characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battery

“Power comes from power. Nothing just appears; there must be a reaction. Chemicals, friction, force; a combination of factors who can begin a chain reaction, can begin the source of new power, new LIFE. Why waste power, then? Why waste sources already so powerful? Let us make power from power. Let us make LIFE!”

~~~

_My life has been nothing for as long as I can remember. The same task over and over and over. I know not how to walk, how to speak, how to drink or eat or anything the men do in my presence. The people in coats are much kinder; they do not flaunt what I can’t have. They do their job I know. I do not blame them even as I am in pain._

_When I am conscious, when I can see and hear and think, I am trapped in a machine. Arms bound, legs bound, torso strapped down as my limbs are raised. A rod is placed in my mouth, as well as my other orifices. The second worst way to wake up is to those being put in. The worst is when the machine turns on._

_In those moments there is only pain, so horrible that I could not describe. The pain is constant. It will not stop until the men say so. When the machine stops, I leave consciousness._

_I wake up to the raising of my limbs._

_My life has been nothing but this._

_I do not know why._

_I do not know when it will end,_

_But somehow I know something._

_And that is a miracle._

_~~~_


	2. Octogirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This character makes fun of her ethnicity a lot.

_My parents were strict and to be frank assholes. My sisters could wear tank-tops and decent skirts and stuff but no. I had to wear long-sleeves and skirts long enough to cover my ankles. All because of some stupid birthmarks._

_To be honest I LIKED them, though I’d never tell them. And growing up we were expected to do as what stereotypical Asian kids did: study, get straight As, learn violin and/or piano, shit like that. My sisters were great at that sort of stuff. Being dyslexic really sucks. The only thing I could do that satisfied them slightly was play the piano. I hate the piano. I hope never to touch another key again._

_None of us were allowed to swim because showing so much skin would be “immodest”. Right like ten year-olds are going to go out in thongs and shit. We didn’t take baths either since it wasted water. Military showers, that’s the stuff._

_I guess that’s why it took so long to find out._

_I was eighteen when I finally got a break away from the family. A summer in Washington with friends who could care less about what I wear. I didn’t care about the odd looks I got or kids pointing them out. Like I said, they’re a part of me. It was when I decided to try there pool that it happened. I was in the shallow end for about ten minutes before I felt strange. It was like my skin was on fire. Around me I saw blood and I panicked. I tried to wade towards the wall but my legs were heavy. I looked down and saw my skin rising. I saw my marks rising. It hurt like hell when they separated. I finally got to the ledge and clung to it gasping for air. When the world was less dizzy I saw that three appendages were on the ledge. One was a big ass tentacle, black and bumpy. I pulled back slowly, looking around. There were three others. Two had ripped off my one piece and the third lay limply at my side. Instinctively they covered me up._

_“What the Fuck?” I had whispered._

_That was when I found out that swimming was best to be done alone and in a two piece (the less clothing the better)._

_By the end of the summer I made some progress on learning both to swim and move the damned things around. And I actually met someone here. You know a special someone._

_I moved in their garage. My parents were so pissed. I haven’t spoken to any of them in years._ _Plenty_ of _trying on my part but let’s just say that “I brought dishonor to the family!”_

~~~


	3. Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok

_It takes twenty minutes for the pills to kick in. Twenty minutes of unrepressed pain searing through this awful skin. The pills hardly help, but having none is not an option. I was born with crinkling skin. I grew up with red and white flaking off my body. I grew up wearing baggy clothes to hide my skin. And well the big ass wings. Mostly the skin though._

_It’s not like I can fly or anything. They are so big and meaty and flaky and god the skin. Moving them requires more painkillers. It hurts like all hell. Living hurts like hell but whatever._

_Marijuana is nice. It’s legal now too, and this god awful skin is just sickly enough to get some for medical purposes. Alcohol helps too, helps the pills go down. Distractions from the pain._

_I can’t really do much. I can’t drive cause I can’t trust my hands to steer the wheel or my foot to move to the right pedal.  I can’t find work because I can’t do much and people hardly want to hire someone with a face like mine. God this skin itches. I live in my folks’ house alone while they travel and shit. Enjoying retirement the lucky ducks._

_I can’t do much and I’m always in pain and my friend count is practically not existent. But some things keep me alive._

_Like hentai games._

_~~~~_


End file.
